


Patton's Room

by thelogicalloganipus (awkwardkermitfrog)



Series: Rooms in the Mind Palace [1]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sanders Sides - Freeform, i dunno, sequel to Roman's Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardkermitfrog/pseuds/thelogicalloganipus
Summary: You know what didn't need an angsty sequel but got one? Well, more of a prequel... but anyway, I started to wonder what Logan would do if he were in Patton's Room. If you haven't yet, please read Roman's Room first, just go to my fics and read that, then take a break, and then read this.





	Patton's Room

Logan heard the slam of his door and shook his head, wondering about the sounds now coming from the living room. He knew them well. He knew that Roman wasn’t trying to be loud. It was his nature to make noise. He closed his eyes and slumped against his door, gently sliding down it, lost in thought, staring into the blue light of the night streaming in through his window. 

 

* * *

  
  


“Logan, can I show you something?” 

Logan looked up from the book on his desk and glanced over at Patton, who was hanging off his door frame, an excited look on his face. He pushed his glasses up his nose and bit his cheek, bemused at the excited look on Patton’s face as he bounced back and forth, swinging, hand holding onto the moulding around the door, cheeks pink and smile wide.

“You certainly seem excited about whatever it is.” Logan sighed and looked back at his book - a book about the different philosophies of television shows that Thomas was interested in. “I would prefer to be shown later, if that is alright.”

“Oh come on Logan, it’ll be real quick! I promise you’ll like it.” Logan sighed, placing a bookmark in the pages and shutting his book, harder than he intended, and walked over to Patton, who had stopped swinging on the door and was now looking at him with a guilty expression. “It’s… not that big a deal. We can do it later.”

“Nonsense. You’re excited. Perhaps what you have to show me will excite me as well.” Logan gestured out the door, tilting his head. “Lead the way.”

“Alright!” Patton grinned and began to walk quickly down the hallway, through the living area, and down the hallway to his own bright blue door. “It’s in here, in my room. That okay?”

“I do not see why it would not be okay.” Logan shrugged, arms crossed, as Patton opened the door. “I assume that the strongest effect of any of the rooms here is Virgil’s, and therefore do not expect to experience any negative effects in your area of the mindscape.”

“Yeah, exactly!” Patton grinned, opening his door, then he shut it. “Oh - close your eyes a sec when you come in.”

“Uh… well. Alright then.” Logan closed his eyes. He soon found his body being moved by Patton, forward, and then - and  _ then  _ -

There was a glow between his eyes, moving down his body, relieving tension, moving down his limbs, over his heart; a golden light illuminating something inside him, a brush of hope, a glimmer of affection centered in his stomach; thoughts of Thomas’s friends, of Patton and the other sides, of joy, of poetry and something he couldn’t put a name on flickered in some fire he hadn’t realized could be lit. Something deep inside Logan stirred, and Logan found himself gasping a little, not wanting his eyes to remain closed, wondering where he was, wondering what this feeling was. It was good. It was pleasant, wholesome, and good.

“Open your eyes!”

Logan opened his eyes, blinking at the light in the room. Everything was covered in a strange sort of golden haze. In front of Logan, Patton held in his hands a small creature, moving with little bits of steel and wire. It looked like a horse, but upon its head was a silver horn. Logan gasped as the little thing trotted on Patton’s palm, tiny hooves making no sounds against his skin. 

“Patton, this is- that is astounding. Is that a mechanical unicorn?” Logan found himself reaching out, gently, holding out his palm, then drawing away with caution. “That can’t be what I think it is, can it?”

“It is!” Patton nodded. He looked at Logan and watched as Logan held his hand out again before tilting his palm so that the unicorn would walk downhill into Logan’s palm. “I had Roman make it, but I wanted to be the one to show it to you.”

“Patton, it’s remarkable.” Logan breathed. He held it up to his eyes, looking at the intricate details of movement, the small wind-up mechanism near the hip, the movement of its head. “Is it alive?”

“Nope. It’s mechanical. I figured that was more up your alley.” 

Logan found his body moving so that he was near Patton’s dresser, letting the unicorn off his hand onto the wood. It walked with tiny clinks against the hard surface, reflecting its silver body onto the marbled cherry. “Patton, why did you do this?” 

* * *

  
  


“Logan, can I show you something?” 

Logan looked up from his bed, a book in his hands, and saw Patton at the door, smiling widely at him. “Can it wait? I’ve stumbled across a very good book.”

“Oh, come on, you’ll like it!” Patton tilted his head, looking at Logan with an expectant expression. “I promise.”

Logan let out a small sigh. “What if I read to you instead?”

“Oh!” Patton nodded and sat down in the doorway, not entering. “That would be nice. What’s the book?”

“‘The Art of the Black Hole War’”. 

“What’s… like potholes?” Patton asked, drawing his hands around his knees. 

Logan laughed, then shook his head. “No, not quite.” 

“Well, if you want to read to me, can I show you the thing after?” Patton asked. 

Logan looked at him, studying him, trying to read the expression on his face. He swallowed, the uncertainty about it making him uneasy. He nodded, still feeling strange, anxiety rising up in his stomach. 

Later, when Patton brought him to his room, he would forget the anxiety, and almost all anxieties he’d felt before. There was a new anxiety there that he couldn’t name, tingling at his fingers and toes and his stomach, something he wasn’t sure how to name.

When Patton left and went to the hallway, Logan would again forget the small unicorn on Patton’s dresser.

* * *

  
  


“Virgil, I need to inquire about something.” 

Virgil looked at Logan across the room at the table where Logan sat, a book in front of him per usual. He locked the screen on his phone and turned towards him, stomach facing the back of the couch. “Yeah, sure, what’s up?”

“Patton has been making me feel anxious as of late. I cannot explain it. It seems every day he asks me to come to his room. My schedule does not have time for this, and then when I check the time after I have left, an hour or more has passed. I’m afraid I don’t understand. Does he make you anxious as well, or is it just me?” 

“Dude, I’ve got no idea.” Virgil shrugged. “Sorry. I wish I did. It sounds like you’re just really bored in his room and it’s not really worth cataloguing.”

“You know I do that?” Logan asked, surprised, leaning back.

“Well yeah. I remember because you started doing it to offset me.” Virgil replied, leaning on his hands. “Or at least that’s what the one I read says.”

“I do not appreciate you rifling through my things.” Logan said, a bit annoyed. He sighed. “How do you feel when you enter my room?”

“Oh gosh. Calm, but somewhat confused. A lot of things I feel regularly don’t make sense in there. Like, okay. Say Thomas is going to go out with friends. I feel like something is going to go wrong. Sometimes I go to your room to remind myself that those thoughts are, as you’d say, ‘illogical’.” 

“Hmm.” Logan nodded. “Do you enter the room completely?”

“I usually don’t need to. I just stick my arm in or something. Helps that you keep your door open.” Virgil said thoughtfully. “I never thought about it, but it seems like your room just has a very strong effect on me, and while we share some traits and stuff-”

“Sometimes you need to be calmed a bit.” Logan nodded. 

“Yeah.” Virgil mused thoughtfully. “Yeah. Maybe there’s something that Patton’s room does that you need, too.”

“Perhaps.” Logan stared out towards the hallway, lost in his own thoughts. “Do you remember your time in my room?”

“Crystal clear. More than I remember most things, actually.” Virgil admitted. “It’s like everything in there is really, I dunno, real? I guess?”

“What do you mean?” Logan asked, looking back towards him. 

“Well, it’s like reality is like - it’s like being out in the real world with Thomas.” Virgil explained. “It’s just very… I dunno, like, sharp. I guess. Like it’s in focus.”

“Huh.” Logan nodded, recalling the edges of something warm and ethereal. “Interesting.”

* * *

  
  


“Patton, can I show you something?” 

Logan watched as Patton looked up from his side of the couch, sitting next to Roman, and looked at Logan curiously. “Yeah. Sure.” 

He got up from the couch and Logan walked towards his room. He stopped at the door, hand on the silver handle, and looked at Patton, who was staring at him with raised eyebrows. 

“You okay there, Logan?” He asked, looking at the uncertain expression on Logan’s face.

“I need to show you my catalogues of the mind palace.” Logan said quietly. “I write down what happens in here every day. And every day, there’s a gap, before which you ask me to come to your room.” 

“Okay…” Patton nodded as Logan opened the door swiftly, then stared inside a moment before entering himself. Logan turned around and looked at Patton, who was not entering the room. 

“Are you coming in or not?” Logan asked, arms crossed. 

“Do you want me to?” Patton asked, eyes wide, clearly apprehensive. 

“Yes.” Logan nodded, gesturing inside. “Yes, I want you to.” 

“I’m not sure what effect it’ll have on me.” Patton admitted, wringing his hands. He stepped forward and Logan watched, pained at the way he shivered as he got closer, stopping with his toes in the door frame, his nose barely within the room’s interior. “I mean… it’s cold.”

“Please enter, Patton.” Logan said quietly. He watched as Patton cautiously took a step inside, then looked at Logan, biting his cheek. “Does this room make you nervous?”

“I’m not sure.” Patton admitted, now standing inside. “Why am I here, what do you want?”

“I want to know why there is a blank space in my logs every day. I figured this would be a good way to get you to stop dodging the question.” Logan said quietly. 

“Every day, I take you to my room to show you your Christmas present. Roman told me that it wouldn’t work outside of my room. It needed… something you don’t have.” Patton said quietly. “It only moves in my room, and every day you’re very happy to see it.”

“I do not understand. Why-what does it need?” Logan tilted his head, examining Patton. “Perhaps I could repair it.”

“It needs a belief in magic. A belief in love.” Patton said simply. “Your entire trait… it’s not things you believe in. You… you get very happy in my room. You are capable of emotion, but… it’s not the same.”

“I still do not understand.” Logan watched Patton, bemused at how he was speaking differently, more flatly than he usually would. “Are you saying I am incapable of love?”

“Logic does not allow for love.” Patton said quietly. 

“But morality does?”

Patton nodded. 

“Thank you, Patton. Please leave me.” Logan said quietly. 

“As you wish.” Patton turned around, exiting the room. Logan watched a moment as Patton shook his head, clearly confused, in the hallway, and shut his door. He held onto the handle for a moment, blinking hard, and sat down, resting his head against the wood, something heavy inside him he didn’t understand.

* * *

  
  


Logan looked out into the sunrise. He’d heard Virgil wake up and check on Roman, he’d heard their crying, and now, he knew, Virgil would forget. 

“Right brain and left brain.” Logan muttered. He looked over at his bedside table, where a unicorn stood, unmoving and covered in dust. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess you guys can tell me if that was a heart breaker or not as up to par. Comments feed my soul.


End file.
